Hiro ,MD-Burn Baby Burn,
by Hiro MD
Summary: Dr. Hiro treated a young boy with 3rd degree burn. Meantime his 13 year old daughter had a huge School assignment the involves in leaving the United States and into a country.
1. Chapter 1

**It was six weeks left until School let's out for the summer. Honey and I both had a day off. We were just spring cleaning until Maggie came home from School. Her School get out at 2PM. 1 hour before Tadashi got home from 1st grade. The twins were napping upstairs Maggie's Class was learning the life about Japan. Her School had this foreign exchange program so each students get the travel a different country for the summer to live with a family She choose Japan.**

Maggie:"I'm Home".

Honey:"How was School"?

Maggie:"Great. I stayed awake the whole time. I din't feel tired".

 **As you probably know, in my last story that she was diagnose with kleine levin syndrome (KLS) also know as sleeping beauty syndrome so she takes a pill to help her stay awake.**

Maggie:"I'll be in my room".

Hiro:"Why she so happy"?

Honey:"Her School is have this foreign exchange summer program. She want to live with a Japanese family in Japan for the whole summer.

Hio:"Honey that' a big decision to make were talking about the entire summer. She's still a minor. She's need to be acompany at the airport to escort her to the right plane".

Hiro:"I know but were talking about two month's".

Honey:"Well her class was studying life in Japan and she want to experience it".

Hiro:"Babe, Were talking about a lot of money here."

Honey:"Well with our saving's I think we can send her there".

Hiro:"That was suppose to be the money to get new carpet."

Honey:"My love the carpet can wait. This is important for Maggie and her School. It will effect her grade's. If she doesn't do this, her grade's will drop.

Hiro:"When there the rule about that?"

Honey:"Why don't you ask her teacher. There will be a parent/teacher conference tomorrow night at 7pm".

Hiro:"That fine. I get off at 6pm tomorrow.

 **The twins came downstairs.**

Hiro:"Well look's who up from there's nap. girl's I bake cookies.

Honey got the boys plate's and put a cookie on each plate and poured some milk. The girl's sat on there booster chairs.

Hiro:"I don't think that's a healthy snack for them".

Honey:"Oh so when did you become Baymax? If I don't give them a cookies, they go nut. There only three.

 **Tadashi came into the door with black eye. I walked up to him.**

Hiro:"Tadashi wat happen to your eye? Honey, cold compress please.

Tadashi:"Some big kid at recess beat me up at School just because I'm little".

 **I got out my pen light to exam. his eye. Honey hand me a cold compress. I had Tadashi apply in on his eye.**

Hiro:"Why don't you go up to you room and lie down. I'll be up there to check on you".

 **Tadashi went upstairs to lie down. He yelled Baymax name. He inflated from my office and went to Tadashi's bedroom and sat on his bed.**

Baymax:"Tadashi what happen to your eye"?

 **Baxmax lift up Tadashi's chin with with fat hand to have a look with his built-in exam light on his head.**

Tadashi:"Some big kid at recess beat me up at School just because I'm little".

Baymax:"Was he a bully?"

Tadashi:"I don't know. What are you doing?"

Baymax:"Just Relax I need to treat your eye".

 **Baymax put his hand over the black eye and turned on his cooling system. Before you know it, The bruise disappeared.**

Baymax:"Treatment complete.

 **Tadashi looked in the mirror.**

Tadashi:"Oh my god. Dad come up here"!?

 **I went upstair's.**

Hiro:"Tadashi what is it...Tadashi? your eye.

 **I got out my penlight to exam. his eye.**

Tadashi:"Baymax healed me".

Honey:"I guess having Baymax upgraded helped. He's like a healing machine.

Tadashi:"Baymax? Thank you".

Baymax:"Your welcome. Have a lollipop.

Tadashi:"I'm satisfied with my care" **.**

 **Baymax walked out of the room and back into his case.**

Honey:"Hey champ. How about we go get pizza for dinner".

Tadashi:"Pepperoni"?

Honey:"Whatever you want.

 **I went out of** **Tadashi's room and went into Maggie's** **room.**

Hiro:"What's your working on"?

Maggie:"For Homework, I need to learn to write Japanese".

Hiro:So why your using pencil instead of black ink?"

Maggie:"Just to practice with We had to use black ink during the exam.".

Hiro:"Well come on. You need a break. Were going to galaxy pizza for dinner".

Maggie:"Sound great Dad but I want a Japanese meal. Besides I'm way to old for that stuff.

 **Honey popped her head in.**

Honey:"Why don't I take Maggie and you can take Tadashi for Father and son time".

 **Tadashi went up to his sister.**

Tadashi:"No I want you to go with us sis please?"

Honey:"Maggie, remember what Baymax said? it's healthy to have families stick together. Will go for Japanese another time".

Maggie:"All right.

* * *

 **At the Pizza place, Honey was ordering dinner.** **Tadashi and I were playing laser tag. We have** **these shields strapped on our chest that vibrate what the laser hit the shield.** **Tadashi got me six time. After the game, we went to the table to eat.**

Honey:"You two had fun"?

Hiro:"Tadashi won. He got me six time's

 **Tadashi grabbed a slice of pizza. Honey poured him some soda.**

Honey:"Well the twins had fun in the toddler room in the ball pit."

 **As they were having their dinner, Maggie started to yawn.**

Hiro:"OH-NO! the pills must be wearing off.

Honey:"What Pills"?

Hiro:"Remember I told you that she had to take pills for kleine levin syndrome, Well those pills she took only last 12 hours. What time did to take them this morning"?

Honey:" At 7AM".

Hiro:"It's only 6:30pm. We need to head home".

 **As we were driving home, we were talking.**

Honey :"So what the pills do?"

Hiro:" You know that we have a chemical in our brain that keeps us awake during the day? Well in Maggie's case she's unable to produce enough brain chemistry to keep her awake so those pills are suppose to boost up her chemistry to keep her awake during the day".

Honey:"A lot of medical technical stuff".

Hiro:"In other words her brain thinks the opposite. It think day is night".

Honey:"Were we going".

Hiro:"Car needs more gas so I can drive it to work".

 **I filled the car up with gas and we went home. Maggie fell asleep so I carried her upstairs.**

Honey:"What happen's if she doesn't wake up in the morning"?

Hiro:"Then I'll have to give her a shot of the wake up juice before she take her pill a because of your condition, the brain needs a wake up call.

Honey:"How long she needs to be on the pills"?

Hiro:"Well kleine levin well stick around during her teenage years".

 **The next day I tried to wake up Maggie for School and she couldn't so I went into my office, grab the supplies from my cabinet and inject 40cc's of the wake up juice in her arm. Slowly she woke up. Honey walked in her room.**

Honey:"Hiro? Can you leave Baymax at home? Tadashi's sick. I called his School".

Hiro I'll go check on him. Maggie? Here's your pill".

Maggie:"Thank Dad".

Honey:"What happen"?

Hiro:"Maggie had trouble waking up so I had to help her to wake up. Some how kleine levin told her brain to stay asleep so I inject wake up juice to give her brain a boost. It's like the Rock Star drink. They have the same effect. I better go check on Tadashi.

 **I went back to my supply cabinet to grab the thermometer and got some fever rereducer and went I to Tadashi's room. I sat on his bed, felt his forehead, took his temperature and gave him a fever reducer and water and tuck him back in bed. I told him that I would leave Baymax at home in case he need him.**

* * *

 **The Emergency room was full of pattient's, Broken arm's, Bladder infection's,Pregnut teenagers and more patient's. The ETM was calling us. They were bringing a 10 your old boy Peter from the helicopter with third dagree burn's. He was in pain all over. They wheeled him into the ER.**

Hiro:"What do we got?"

ETM:"A 10 your old male was riding on a lawn mower until it caught on fire and caught him on Mom hosed him off and he was screaming in pain. Mom called 911 and the paramedic said that you guys have a burn center so he was brought on a helicopter".

Hiro:"Put him in Trauma 3".

 **The ETM moved him on the gurney. I cut off his cloth. The Nurse hook him on the monitor. Another nurse put a foley catheter in. I got sterile water and pored on him. His body temperature was rising and gasping for air so I put an oxygen mask on him, start up ev IV. and gowned him up. Peter was talking under his mask.**

Peter:"I'm hurting all over".

Hiro:" Just relax Peter. stay still. Where going to take care of you".

Peter:"What if I need to go to the bathroom"?

Hiro:"You don't have to. A nurse put a catheter in your bladder so your peeing in a bag.

Nurse:"Hiro? He's peeing blood".

Hiro:"Those burn's must damage his kidney's. He may need dialysis while he is here. Peter? I may have to admit you. Nurse? check his vital's".

Peter:"I don't like Hospital's".

Hiro:"Don't worry. Our Child life department will make your Hospital stay less scarier".

Peter :"I never stayed in a Hospital before".

Hiro:"You mean you never ben in a Hospital before"?

Peter:"No".

Nurse:"The boy's Mom is in the waiting room".

Hiro:"Peter? I'm going to talk to your Mom and my Nurse is going to take care of you".

 **I stepped out of the waiting room to talk to Mom.**

Hiro:"Are you Peter's Mother"?

Mom:Yes. How's my boy"?

Hiro:"Peter is very sick right now. I need to admit him in. He's going to need to stay here for awhile".

Mom:"For how long"?

Hiro:"Because his condition. He'll need to be here for two months.

 **All the sudden I hear the intercom.**

 _"CODE BLUE TRAMA 3,CODE BLUE TRAMA 3_

 **I ran back to the ER into trauma 3. wheeling the crash cart.**

Nurse:"He's not breathing."

 **I use my stethoscope to listen to his heart".**

Hiro:"He's in D-Fibb".

 **I put the peddle's on his chest.**

Hiro:"Charging at 300. Clear! _(Shock)_ Ok we got a heartbeat. We need to wheel him the the OR for skin graphing".

 **As the burn team was working my patient, I went into the break room to pour myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a beagle, Rina came in the break room. The unit Nurse adopted Yoshi.**

Hiro:"How's Yoshi's liking her new home"?

Rina:"Every morning when she gets up, She expects rice on her plate so my husband and I went to target last night to buy a new rice cooker. She must be use to her Mom cooking rice."

Hiro:"Could she keep it down? You know that she has a stomach disease".

Rina:" I know. After she ate rice, she threw up rice so we did the tube feeding on her. How long is she going to be on the stomach tube"?

Hiro:"Until there's a cure. Speaking of Japan, My daughter want's to go there".

Rina:"Why".

Hiro:"Her School is having this foreign exchange program. She want's to live with a Japanese Family the whole summer. My wife thinks that it effects her grade.

 **There was a reminder alert on my iPhone so I look down.**

Rina What was that"?

Hiro:"Oh it's my reminder on my icalendter about the parent/teacher conference at my daughter's School tonight at 7pm".

 **My pager went off. It was the burn team. The procedure was over and there sending him to the burn unit. I got my Lab coat on and went up to the burn unit. We prep Peter for the dialysis for his kidney's. Meantime at home, Baymax** **went to check on** **Tadashi.**

Baymax:"You know Tadashi, I can become the thermometer".

Tadashi.:"How"?

Baymax:"Just Relax. I put my hand over your forehead and go I into vital check mode from my healthcare chip and the reading goes onto my chest.

 **Baymax put his hand on his forehead. His healthcare chip goes into vital check mode for temperature reading. The results shows up on his chest.**

Baymax:"Well your temperature went down a tiny bit.I need you to open you mouth".

Tadashi.:"Why".

Baymax:"I need to exam. your throat".

 **Baymax got out his** **built-in exam light** **and a tongue depressor.**

Baymax:"Say AHHH?

Tadashi.:"AHHHHHH!

 **Baymax scanned his throat on his chest and calculated it to his chest. After he exam. Baymax gave Tadashi another fever reducer with some orange juice tuck him in. He empty his urinal into the toilet and set it by his bed and went out if the room.**

* * *

 **End d Ch. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the Hospital, I had Peter drink water while he was on dialysis for his damage kidney's that his 3rd degree burn that caused.. Rina was checking his vital sigh until she looked down at his catheter bag.**

Rina:"Hero Look? Urine is coming out into the catheter bag".

 **I looked at his catheter bag,**

Hiro:"The dialysis must be working. His kidney's are working again. But question is why his burns damage his kidney's"?

Rina:" I study this in medical. School. Some kidney's could be flammable when the body is extremely hot in such high body temperature.

Hiro:" Like when you have a fever"?

Rina:"Hotter then that. When patient has 3rd degree's burns, it damage some tissue inside the body so she must try to cool down his body".

Hiro:"We should wheel him down to the tub therapy room and try to give him an ice cold bath to cool down his body before it does anymore damage stat".

 **We unhook him from the dialysis and wheeled him down to the tub room. Rina got ice from the ice machine in the staff lounge while I put water in it. I took his bandages off. We carried him into the tub. His body was so hot, It was melting the ice fast. We** **monitor his vital's while he was in the tub. After he cools off. we dried him off. I put the bandages on and put a clean gown on. We wheeled him back to the burn unit. When we got back, The child life department left him toys and movie in his room for him and a get well soon bear. His Mom ordered balloon's from the gift shop for a volunteer to deliver. We moved him to the bed. I look at my watch.**

Hiro:"Look at the time. I get to get going to my daughter's School for a parent/Teaher meeting. Keep him on the need to moniter he urine output. Make sur you write down the measurement's and check his vital's ever hour. Looks like your pulling an all nighter. Oh and check his burn too".

Rina:"Got it".

 **I clockedout and grabbed my coat from my locker and got into my car and went to my daughter's School. Her teacher we're talking about the foreign exchange summer program that the student's will be doing. She said that if a student refuse, it will not look good on their report card. After the meeting was over, all the parent talked in the hallway.**

Baymax:"Tadashi is going to be fine. I gave him more fever reducer and now he's asleep".

Hiro:"Thank's Baymax. I'll go check on him".

 **I went upstair. There was en isolation sign up. I laughed. Baymax hand me a gown,mask and gloves to wear. I went in to Tadashi's room and sat in his bed. I saw a urinal full of urine on his nightstand. I poured it down to toilet. Tadashi woke up.**

Tadashi:"Dad"?

Hiro:"Hey how are you feeling?"

Tadashi:"Why am I sweating"?

Hiro:"Because your body is getting rid of the germs the caused your fever".

 **I felt his forehead with gloves on.**

Tadashi:"Why are you in that"?

Hiro:"Baymax must got carried away".

Tadashi:"I know. He didn't want me to get up to go to the bathroom".

Hiro:"That's why he got you a urinal"?

Tadashi:"Yea and a bedpan in case I went number 2".

 **I laughed.**

Tadashi:"He took my underwear off, undress me and dressed me up into a Hospital gown".

Hiro:"Where did he get a Hospital gown"?

Tadashi:He order them on Amazon. He wanted to keep a couple at home".

Hiro:"He should of told me. I could bring some home".

Tadashi:'He didn't want to think that it was stealing so he use his account to buy some".

 **I laughed. Baymax walked in.**

Baymax:"Visiting hours are over".

 **I laughed.**

Hiro:"Baymax, I think you can stop playing Hospital. Our patient is feeling a little better. See you in the morning".

 **I closed Tadashi's door he can sleep. Honey walked upstair and saw me take off the isolation gown and take down the sign.**

Honey: (Laughing)"What's all this"?

Hiro:"Baymax got carried away by playing Hospital with Tadashi".

 **I went into Maggie's room. She was at her desk practicing for Japanese writing.**

Hiro:"Hey can I come in"?

Maggie:"Sure. So How was the meeting at my School"?

Hiro:"Fine. Look Ummm Your Mother and Talk it over and were deciding that were going to let you go".

Maggie:"You mean it? I can go"?

Hiro:"Yes your teacher explain that it's important you go because it does effect your grade".

 **Maggie went up and hugged me. Honey pop her head into her room".**

Honey:"My guess that you told her.

 **Maggie went up to her.**

Maggie:"Oh Mom thank you".

Hiro:"We though we surprise you. But Remember that your still a miner and need assistants at the airport so don't give them a hard time okey".

Maggie: "Sure Dad".

 **Two months went by, Rina got discharged from the sent Maggie to Japan for the summer for two whole months.. The twins went off to summer camp.**

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
